


My personal hero

by brxveSam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky take a romantic walk in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	My personal hero

**Author's Note:**

> hei!  
> have some cute fluff I came up with when i was half asleep. Soory but it's really short  
> beta: @padacklestrash on twitter! Thanks hon! Go check her out!  
> I hope you enjoy this short piece of fluff. Have fun reading and leave some comments!

They were walking down a street in some park he coudln't remember how they got to.   
They were holding hands and hadn't said a word to each other in what felt like hours - probably were hours. It was beautiful.  
They had planned to go watch amove but had agreed silently on their way there that they weren't really in the mood for a movie.   
So they had just continued walking side by side, hand in hand, in content silence. Steve broke the silence first.  
"We should do this more often.", he said, barely more than a whisper. "Yeah.", Bucky murmured back.  
They continued walking. At one point Steve stopped them by tugging at Bucky's hand.   
"Close your eyes.", he whispered in Bucky's ear. Bucky wondered what the hell Steve was up to but went along and shut his eyes.  
He hears Steve walking quickly off to the side. He tried to remember what his surroundings looked like but he had been so consumed   
by his own thoughts and their personal bubble of hand holding and content silence that he hadn't paid any attention to where they were walking.   
When a voice - Steve's voice - suddenly was very close to his face again he almost flinched because again he had been too deep in his thoughts.  
He opened his eyes and what he saw infront of him made his breath catch in his throat. There was Steve holding a single sunflower in his hands, a shy grin on his face.   
Steve's grin got wider but stayed soft and genuine. The sunste behind him iluminated his features in the most beautiful way and made his blonde hair look like a golden halo.  
His personal hero that had saved him so manyy times, Bucky thought. He didn't pay much attention to the sunflower because he couldn't stop looking at Steve's face.  
His baby blue eyes shining so incredibly bright.   
Bucky felt like he might burst from the cocktail of love and happiness inside of him.   
He closed the remaining distance between them and gently cupped Steve's face in his hands. "I love you", he whispered, leaning their forheads together.   
Steve wound his hands arounds Bucky's waist, tugging him even closer. "I love you too, Buckky!"  
Bucky closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Steve. Soft and sweet and full of love.   
He never wanted to stop doing this! He could stand here in this spot, kissing Steve, forever. Holding Steve, being held by Steve, kissing deep and slow surrounded by  
the warmths of their bodies. This was his new favourite memory of his entire live. And he had had a long life so far. But this exact moment was even better than teaching Steve  
how to dance back in the 1940's in their tiny appartment in Brooklyn. And he was so greatful that, despite everything they both went through, they were now safe here, in each others arms, experiencing real happiness together.

The End


End file.
